Interview for Sirius
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Questions about my OC, Sirius. Ranging from humorous moments in his life to more serious things about his past. K plus because he's Sirius.


**Zexal Onehost**

**Interview for Sirius**

**Humor/General**

**Questions about my OC, Sirius. Ranging from humorous moments in his life to more serious things about his past.**

**(Don't own Zexal. Just own Sirius.)**

* * *

><p>Interview for Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>D.T.B: Hello, everybody! I'm glad to see you again. Thanks to Ariette5's suggestion and all your very nice questions, we now have an interview for my most popular OC - Sirius the Barian Guardian!<p>

Sirius: I'm sorry. I don't remember this being in my contract.

D.T.B: You didn't see the updated version of your contract.

Antares: Good luck, Sirius. You're gonna need it. These questions are disastrous.

Sirius: What's that supposed to mean?

D.T.B: Anyway. TO THE QUESTONS! XD

Sirius: She's actually **enjoying **this!

* * *

><p>Question 1. (From Mangafa.)<p>

What do you think of Vector?

I think he's the worst snake to ever slither across the plains of Barian World. If Barian Guardians were allowed to actually** kill** their targets, I'd probably do it.

xxxxxxxx

Question 2. (Also from Mangafa.)

If you were the leader of the Barians, what would you like to do?

You're asking for a list you don't want answered.

[D.T.B: Then give them the simple version, Sirius.]

[huff] Fine. Let's see. Well, I'd kick Vector out on his tailbone for one. Then I'd actually try to **save** my world instead of reviving a millennium old **nutcase,** hoping everything would end well. On top of that, I wouldn't go scouring half the stinking globe to go find some friends that may or may not be alive! I'd do my job! Does that answer your question?

xxxxxxxxx

Question 3. (From Frozen Galaxy.)

Who has better skills in dueling? Durbe or Sirius?

How on Barian World should I know!? We've never finished a single duel against each other. Not one! That duel in Shark's Revival so doesn't count, because I had a freak in my head the entire time. And after that, I never touched my brother! (Yay. Spoiler alert.) Knowing my brother, he's probably better than me, but I can't say. We never really dueled each other back when we were knights either. Personally, I think we're fairly equal. Just don't let him know that. And do NOT give my boss any ideas. I don't think I can handle it right now. My body is of Barian World, but it has limits.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 4. (Frozen Galaxy.)

Where does Sirius stay? Why was he reborn as a Guardian?

Where do I stay? Wherever I can, I guess. Old alleyways, disguised as a poor kid. A shed – that time, I was chasing after a Barian who pretended to be some rich kid. Even that rundown headquarters that Ryoga hid out in once. Never in all my lives have I seen people run as fast as that. They were really scared of Guardian Wolf.

My most recent place of rest was actually an apartment near Yuma's school. It was a simple place – one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen/dining room. And the Barian Guardians paid for the rent. Never figured out how they did it, but they did. Not complaining either. I don't think I'd be able to afford the rent these people charge. But I have been everywhere. I am not joking. My missions have sent me to the four corners of the globe. No joke. I mean, one day, I'm sleeping in a warm bed, the next, I'm sharing a cave with polar bears. And let me tell you, they smell worse than those movies make them out to be.

[D.T.B: You're really getting into this, Sirius.]

Can it.

As for why I was reborn as a Guardian, well, **that's** an interesting story. To be blunt, Don Thousand was an idiot. I'm not going to explain more than that. You want a more detailed explanation, go to that crazy story that Barian-san's posted. "Birth of a Barian Guardian" or whatever it's called. It'll explain the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 5. (K&R.)

How did he make or get those sphere cubes?

They're standard issue for the Barian Guardians. Every time we're sent out on assignment, we are given one sphere cube so we can capture our targets without much difficulty. I actually don't know how on Barian World we make them, though. Making them is the responsibility of the Sphere Cube Brigade.

**How** I got mine is another story. Lyra gave it to me before I left. And then Antares gave me the world's tightest head lock and was, like, two seconds away from **suffocating** me. How I got away from him, I have absolutely no idea. Not that I wanna find out either.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 6. (KaitoxRio Lover)

If Durbe and Sirius were tag dueling against Rio and Shark, who would win?

We would. No doubt. Rio and Ryoga would just start arguing every two seconds. Don't say they wouldn't. Although, now I'm wondering something. Would my brother even **want** to duel them?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 7. (Frozen Galaxy.)

What's Sirius' hobby? His favorite food? Does he look more like his dad or mom?

Polishing my duel monster cards and napping on Guardian Wolf on my days off.

My favorite food is rice and apples.

Amazingly, I look more like my mother. Durbe-nii looks like our dad. We're fraternal twins. Not identical twins. Please remember that.

Yeah. I'm a pretty boring guy, huh?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 8. (Frozen Galaxy.)

Who taught him how to duel?

Heartland, unfortunately. Barian-san's gonna explain it soon, but after a little 'accident' involving a rank 12 monster, my mom decided I needed to learn how to duel so I could defend myself. So she sent me to Earth and I was forced into a skin tight costume, learning how to duel against a robot three times my size. And I was stuck with a butterfly fanatic with purple hair, a redheaded gorilla, and a perpetually silent strawberry head.

Yeah. News flash. I worked alongside Kaito.

Anyway, I was one of the 'elite' that Heartland taught, and I did not enjoy it. I was able to get some pretty decent skills, but I was hardly grateful for them.

Initially.

When I had enough training and had to go home, I decided to duel Heartland. If he won, I would be another one of his pawns and not tell a single soul about his true nature. However, if he lost, I would leave and he would never touch my team again. Personally, I think a month and a half in the human world – seeing those kids suffer like that – made me a little more human. I just didn't want to see them get hurt anymore. Especially not Kaito. And before you ask, I didn't do it for him.

I did it for Haruto.

That look on his face when he saw Kaito beat after a practice match; I knew that face. I **wore** that face before. Durbe-nii's influenced me more than I thought he did.

So I dueled against Heartland, kicked his butt ten ways from Sunday, and left. Simple as that. I even gave him a thank you, just for the heck of it.

I don't think he's forgiven me for that, but if you think about it, would I want him to?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 9. (The Little Black Rose)

Do you like sweet stuff like cake, and girls like Lyra?

YUCK! No! I hate sweet stuff. They make me gag. Barian-san adores them and eats them with Antares on a daily basis, but the last time I ate a cake or anything like that, I got sick for three days. I can't even eat a Twizzler. I totally blame my mom for that. She was a health food nut when I was a kid and being a Barian doesn't help matters. You know, no mouth. Meaning no eating ability. I **am, **however, fond of the occasional potato chip. I don't eat them too much, though. Antares makes me vote against it. That guy eats and eats and doesn't gain a stinking pound. Where on Barian World does he put all the stuff!?

[Notices the second part of the question. Turns bright red.]

Sweet Barian World! What are you thinking with that ridiculous question!? No way am I answering that!

[Lyra: No, Sirius-san? t_t]

[Turns brighter red.]

I am...fond of Lyra. I find most girls with her personality to be incredibly annoying, but she's an exception for some reason. She's nice, she's kindhearted. She's my childhood friend, for crying out loud! How can I not, at least, tolerate her personality? But for some reason, I actually feel **safer** when she's doing something stupid. Like I'm taking care of a little kitten or something.

[Really red face.] To be honest...I can't imagine my life without her.

[Lyra: Sirius-san...]

There! I said it! Now stop looping that Love Story song already!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 10. (CatNinja.)

What is the absolute, by far most insane thing you and Durbe have done together?

Ooh! Long list. Umm...

Going through Farmer Crumble's orchards and crops was definitely the craziest thing we ever did together. I don't even remember why we risked our necks like that. Crumble was about the scariest farmer in our village. I mean it. He had the face of a dried grapefruit and his arms were some of the hairiest things I'd ever seen. And he absolutely hated kids. Especially Durbe-nii and me. "Nothing but terrors wearing the faces of little whippersnappers," he called us.

And then he wondered why he never found a wife.

Anyway, one of us got the brilliant idea to go into his orchards and grab some of his apples. Don't ask which one. I don't remember. It was a very traumatic experience. Well, we got the idea, ran in when we thought he wasn't looking and grabbed an apple or two. Then he noticed us.

And when Farmer Crumble notices you, trust me, **you know.**

He had to be half a mile away, but he could still scream loud enough to make us want to run for the hills. We just froze and fell off the apple tree. I twisted my ankle and Durbe-nii had the wind knocked of him for a second, but we didn't really care. We just got up as fast as we could and raced all the way home. We got scratched up by thorn bushes and scraped our knees when we fell down. Durbe-nii even broke his wrist. Not joking. That rock was a true murderer.

I don't even remember breathing hard by the time we made it back home. I think I was probably a minute or two from passing out because of my asthma and Durbe-nii was in serious pain. And that wasn't even the worst part. You see, Farmer Crumble was actually our estranged uncle! From our mom's side! She had told us not to go into his crops and orchards without permission and she didn't even need to look at our torn up clothing to figure us out. We only breathed as hard as we did because we ran for our dear lives.

So she gave us the world's longest lecture. I hardly listened to a word she was saying. I mean it. I was about to pass out. And then our dad came up and said one thing.

"Oh. Went off practicing for the knighthood again, did ya?"

That ended it all. Mom never once won an argument against Dad.

In the end, the two of us ended up in bed for the rest of the week, licking our wounds, while Farmer Crumble became Farmer **Grumble** for a whole month.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 11. (My sister.)

How often do you and Antares bicker?

About every other day. Usually, I'm too bored to argue with him, but he always finds something to tick me off with. One time, I got out of the shower after a hard day's work. I took one look at myself in the mirror and I suffered from laryngitis for the rest of the week.

That jerk put red hair dye in my shampoo!

I couldn't even come out of my bedroom for a month. I had to shave my head and let my hair grow back in. And to add insult to injury, **every** person in the Barian Guardians knew about my hair! Antares showed them a picture of my...condition.

I don't even remember how I lived that down. [gloom.]

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 12. (K.I.T.T. Rider)

Why do you [Sirius] hate being called Durbe's little brother?

You'd hate it too if that was the only thing you were called in knight training. Almost 3 years at that school, working my butt off to be a good knight, and not one teacher remembered my name. I reminded them fifty times a day, "It's Sirius, not 'Durbe's little brother,' but they didn't listen. I swear, those stuffed shirts had selective hearing. So you can imagine that it has left a very sour taste in my mouth.

[walks away and sulks in the corner.]

Antares: Heh. Yeah, he's got a bit of an inferiority complex. Comes with the territory, I guess.

[D.T.B: Sirius, you've got more questions to answer. Come on! Get out of the corner!]

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 13. (K.I.T.T. Rider)

What's your opinion on humans?

Well, most of them are a bunch of greedy idiots who are easily susceptible to the forces of Numbers and will not hesitate to kill you should you hinder them in one way or another. I am not exaggerating. That was the reason I became a Barian in the first place.

However, I have to admit that quite a few of them have pretty decent goals. Not to mention some of them are pretty good duelists. I've had to bring out Honor Knight a couple of times, which is surprising, because I don't usually just pull him out of my deck for the heck of it. When I was studying under Heartland - which I'd rather never do again - I had some pretty decent opponents. Especially Gauche. Man! You cannot get duels like that on Barian World! It was AWESOME!

[D.T.B: Sirius. Interview. Get back to it.]

Fine then. Simple version. Most humans adults are unfathomably stupid. Just look at Heartland for further reference. About 90% of the duelists are pitiful. 5% of the duelists are insane. 3% are just a bunch of bad apples. The other 2%, however, I would be honored to work with them should they ever ask for my assistance. Just so long as they duel me afterwards. I need the practice.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 14. (K.I.T.T. Rider.)

What's your favorite part about being a Barian, and why?

The fact that I can survive mind-blowing direct attacks. In two separate lives, I have been poisoned, stabbed, pierced through with arrows, injured in duels to the point where people thought I'd never stand up again, nearly eaten by Guardian Wolf, nearly drowned by Glorious Serpent, murdered by my best friend, revived by a Baria head case, almost killed **again** by rank 12 monsters who thought I was a Pop Tart or something, trained by Heartland until I dropped, and have been almost murdered by rogue Barians at least twenty times. I have **earned** the right to be sturdy!

Antares: Really? I thought it was because you looked cool.

No, you idiot. That's **your** favorite part about being a Barian.

[D.T.B: I like being a Barian because it's cool.]

But you're not a Barian!

[D.T.B: Yes, I am! I'm Durbe the Barian!]

Don't even give me that! You're as human as the next guy!

[D.T.B: Poseidra! Direct Attack!]

YIKES! [races away from the raging WATER monster.]

Antares: …Hey, Sirius. If you're done, can I finish your interview?

[D.T.B and Sirius: NO.]

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 15. (From Jackpot 2.)

If the Over-Hundered Numbers the Barian Emperors have were created by Don Thousand, then how did you get your Over-Hundered Number?

Do I have to answer that? I'm still recuperating from all the thunderbolts that guy threw at me.

[D.T.B: Yes. Answer.]

Alright! Alright! [huff] My Over-Hundred Number came from me, no strings attached. When I was dueling against Heartland, we had a kind of heated argument and I just got so mad, I guess I went knight or something. Next thing I know, [claps hand] boom. Honor Knight. Glorious Serpent was actually just trying to reach me again. Can't blame him for that. He's a pretty good monster.

Bottom Line? All Over-Hundred Numbers that the Guardians use are actually manifestations of our innermost feelings. Nothing can top 'em in that regard, because they're us. Sure, that can be a bit of a problem sometimes, but I ain't complaining.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 16. (From PartTimeEmo.)

This is more one that goes for Barians in general, how old are they? Do they count their age in centuries or something?

Depends. Barian centuries or human centuries?

[crickets]

Got it. Human centuries. Well, that's a good question. I don't even remember the time period I was born in as a human, let alone when I was revived. It's times like this that I wish we celebrated birthdays on Barian World. Or at least had a calender. So, no, I don't know how old the Barians are. I don't even know how we count our years. I just go with what I know. And I know that my brother and I are not a day over 15 Barian years.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Question 17. (S.S.A)

When are you and Lyra gonna confess and can you pleeease invite me to your wedding?

[blushes madly.] Wh-Wh-What on Barian World!? What brought that up?! I can't believe you! You're insane!

[D.T.B: Answer the stinking question, Sirius!]

No way on Barian World! This is nuts!

[D.T.B: (veeeeery nasty glare.) Answer.]

I've told you already, I'm not answering! This is crazy and way too personal!

Antares: Yeah. So personal, in fact, that he wrote it down in his diary.

What?! Antares! What were you doing in my room!?

Antares: Barian-chan sent me there because she knew you wouldn't want to answer.

[D.T.B: Oooh! Oooh! What does it say?!]

Antares, don't you dare.

Antares: I dare. You can duel me later. [clears throat.] "I think I am growing more what humans call 'fond' of Lyra-chan. I am even starting to wonder whether or not we knew each other on a personal level in our past lives."

Get your nose out of my diary, ANTARES! [reaches forward, but misses Antares.]

Antares: Nuh uh. The fun part is just coming up. Oh, Barian World, you need to hear this! "I am planning on asking Lyra-chan out on a date soon. Who knows? She might say yes."

ANTARES! [jumps on Antares.]

[D.T.B: Sirius, SIT!]

Cut me a break!

Antares: Seeing as how we now know that you are not planning on confessing sometime this century – seeing as how you're about as romantic as Guardian Wolf – the other half of the question is up. Are you gonna invite her to the wedding?

NO!

Antares: So, you DO admit that the two of you are gonna tie the knot!?

[blushes even more.] THIS ENTIRE QUESTION WAS RIGGED! I'M OUTTA HERE!

[D.T.B: Sirius! Wait a minute!]

Antares: Too late.

xxxxxxxxxxx

D.T.B: Aaaaaand...he's gone.

Antares: Man. It was just getting fun.

D.T.B: Well, thank you for your questions, everybody. I hope this gave you a little more insight on Sirius. [looks to Sirius' bedroom.] In both humorous and serious ways. Review, please. :D


End file.
